


Late Night Gossip

by Leni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post-Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dissecting the love life of Buffy Summers, as done by a roomful of younger Slayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for ELD at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/492732.html?thread=73120956#t73120956). Prompt: **BtVS, Buffy, Long-term boyfriends don't work for her.**

"But she's so nice," says the new girl. "It can't be that bad."

The others in the room shake their heads in unison. "Oh yes, it is," several mutter.

"Long-term boyfriends just don't work for her."

"Perhaps they couldn't handle the pressure," another says, though she doesn't sound too sure until a few others nod at the idea. 

"Bastards," they say.

"Or perhaps they were okay," says one with an Australian accent. "Summers just can't handle being a Slayer and a girlfriend at the same time, I bet." 

"And you could do better?" another challenges.

There's a moment of silence, broken by several sighs that give their own answer to that query.

"We're so doomed."

"Because the job description didn't give _that_ away." That comes from a redhead in the far corner. Her grim outlook of their fates hasn't made her many friends, and tonight is no different. "At least we'll be gone before we're too old to _get_ a good-looking boyfriend."

Several snicker at that, choosing to believe it's a poor joke.

"Well, that's one thing to say for Summers," yet another tries to brighten things up. "All her guys have been seriously hot."

At least half of the girls, those who have been around long enough to meet their leader's ex lovers, nod their heads at that. A couple even wish they could be half as lucky, though none say it out loud.

"Pity she couldn't hold onto any of them," says the Australian again.

"It's her curse," begins another, whispering as if they were telling scary monster stories around a campfire instead of dissecting the love life of the woman who scares those monsters away. "Yes, really. For coming back from the dead."

A few who weren't aware of this tidbit lean closer to hear the tale better.

"Everyone knows it was strong magic - strong, _black_ magic, some say - and such magic always demands a price." The girl smiles at the attention, and lowers her voice further to lend suspense to the end of her tale. "She can live, but she cannot love. Not for long."

There are some pitying noises at that.

But another voice lets out a loud snort. "Please. Buffy's had rotten luck from the start." 

They all know Kennedy lived in Sunnydale, and so they all straighten up and listen to her words attentively. It helps that they also know her knowledge comes straight from Summers' best friend. It's not gossip if it's true, right? 

"She kept picking deadbeats - literally." Kennedy smirks, letting them know her opinion of such foolishness. "What'd she expect?"

"Deadbeats..." The new girl frowns, then gasps. "You mean...?"

"They have souls," one voice defends.

"Most of the time," another adds snidely. 

Kennedy nods at the last girl. "More trouble than they're worth, really," she agrees.

"Than _any_ male is worth, according to you," someone laughs.

Kennedy cracks a smile at that. "True enough."

If some of the girls believe the vampires in question might be worth the trouble, they keep quiet about it. Kennedy is great to have on your side on a battleground, but despite the break-up she still has the ear of the people higher up. Better not to argue with her too much.

The new girl doesn't understand that yet. "But if they were in love..."

"Right," Kennedy scoffs. "And where did all that love get her?"

No one mentions that Kennedy and Willow Rosenberg had seemed to be devotedly in love, not too long ago.

There's silence again, and then a long sigh. "We're so doomed," the same voice from before repeats.

And a roomful of girls groans in dejected agreement.

The End  
23/06/15


End file.
